The feel of you
by Ran Mouri
Summary: UPDATED At the age of 8, Hao learned the cruelty of humans first handedly. only small, pale hands and golden eyes reminded him on warmth and love YAOI HaoRen
1. 01

**A/N:** A month ago I had this fic almost FINISHED!! As a huge, romanic, tragic, lemony one shot… Now I go to open it an give it the final touches when I found myself with a BLANK PAGE!!!! *wailing* Only god knows what the hell happened to my precious fic but as Ran Mouri NEVER gives up here I am writing again. This fic is dedicated to Anonymous Pierrot, Matt Patrick and Geminisan ^^ My favorite Shaman King Authors EVER! Thanks for getting me hooked into this wonderful pairing!! I love ya! 

**The feeling of you. **  
By Ran Mouri. 

It hurt… 

All through his body the burning pain of been lashed, hit and slapped, coursed, leaving him as a shivering mass hardly  
recognizable from the pretty eight year old child he had been not a day ago… 

Those damn Asakuras…. 

He had just wanted to see his mother… just stare into her eyes once and see of he really looked like her or maybe he looked more like his father…. It was the normal curiousity of any children.   


Cloaked in the darkness that was night he slipped into the Asakura household, trying to feel any familiar Ki he could follow into answering his doubts…   


When he had seen him… 

Short brown hair… 

Calm dark eyes… 

His own face staring curiously back at him…. 

Yoh… 

His litte brother Yoh…. 

Driven by mere emotion he approached the boy, reaching with his hand to touch his cheek… as if in an dream, feeling a light completeness of finally meeting his own blood and flesh… 

So warm… 

A high shriek shattered the moment and small Hao found himself face to face with what h had been looking for… 

His mother…. 

The woman looked horrified of seeing him there and in a quick movement she took Yoh in her arms, holding him protectively away from Hao. 

"Stay away you monster!!!" she had yelled angrily at him. Her screams obviously had summoned the rest of the family and him, been weaker that he would be if he was a full grown shaman. Had been no match for almost an army against his still chibi spirit. In the end he was defeated… 

His father and mother leaving him in the forest, under a merciless rain to bleed and die… sure of their rightness… 

Now… as he almost lost his consciousness laying in a pool of icy water and his own blood, tears sturbonly fell from his cheeks… Hao Asakura realized… He would be always alone…. 

And he would die now… alone,…. 

Rejected by his own flesh and blood… because he happened to be the reincarnation of someone else… He closed his eyes, preparing himself… 

And the rain stopped falling over him…. 

And warmth started spreading over his back, soothing his wounds… 

Tired honey eyes opened once more to look over him… 

a small pale hand was directly over his head, holding a pale red umbrella, the same hand attached to an arm, and finally to the most caring golden eyes he had seen… 

Long black hair flat with the rain framed a round face full of concern, those amazingly huge eyes never leaving his own… 

Another small hand was on his shoulder, transmitting warm ki into his sore body, healing him and tenderly stroking his hair from time to time… 

This was death?

"Am I…. Dead?" he asked weakly. A pained smile stretched over the younger boy's face as he shook his head lightly. 

"I don't know… are you?" he asked back. 

"I guess…" Hao answered, finally giving into the relaxing darkness… for once in his life warm and secure under that tender golden gaze and those pale thin hands. 

Maybe… Maybe this was what heaven was like…. 

**TBC. **

**A/N: **Since I'm just too lazy to do the whole one shot ALL over again (it was more than 20 pages long) I decided to make this a multipart. It will give me the chance to add more things I thought I shouldn't in my first try at the fic. Also as you might have realized this is a Before-the-series kind of fic… I hope you all liked and stay tuned for more! 


	2. 02

A/N: Waaa it's been a long time isn't it? Well I had a lot of thinking and meditating and finally I got the idea of continuing the fic... what do you think minna-tachi? This goes with a huge thanks t my kawaii chiisai imouto Candy-chan  
  
The feel of you  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Chapter 02  
  
When Hao woke up again he was laying on a huge, warm bed, covered with silk sheets and thick covers. His broken arm had been bandaged and so had his damaged back. Mentally, he started to try all the parts of his body, smiling a little, as he realized everything was in order.  
  
Now the question was… where was he?  
  
Looking around was no option.   
  
The bed was covered with beautiful curtains that covered his view… so now the only clue of his whereabouts was the suspicious lump by his side on the bed… smaller than himself; yet warm and soft, emitting soft snores ever so often.  
  
He lifted the covers a little, amazed when he found a boy sleeping by his side, his long black-blue hair fell in gentle waves around him and his long eyelashes caressed his pale cheeks as he breathed in deep sleep.  
  
"Kirei…." Whispered Hao in awe, afraid to wake such a delicate beauty as this, the same boy who had saved him from the forest, and now as he gazed at himself, the same who had bandaged his injuries and healed his pain.  
  
An angel for sure…  
  
"Good Morning." A small voice whispered, making the brown haired boy turn and face the most amazing eyes he had ever seen… they wee like the sun itself, no, even brighter than that… that golden color was so pure and clear, he felt like he could drown in them and yet, he wasn't afraid... it was more like a primal pleasure to stare at them….  
  
Like coming home for the first time…  
  
A pale hand reached for his face, sliding slender fingers feather like to his neck and holding them by his pulse…  
  
Gold eyes widened.  
  
"You… have a pulse…" The boy said in awe. "You are alive!" In seconds he was enveloped by small arms as the boy hugged him happily, occasionally letting a soft giggle escape his lips.  
  
"Uh… yes?" Hao said lightly, feeling his cold skin warmed by the sole presence of the boy in his arms. "My name's Hao by the way." He said as if suddenly feeling the need to introduce himself., after all he had been quite impolite to his cute savior.  
  
"I'm Wei." The golden-eyed boy smiled back. His cheeks flushed with excitement. "Bason!! Hora!!" He cried suddenly as he leaped out of bed and ran for the door.  
  
A huge Chinese general spirit entered the room; a tender smile lit his face as he cradled the excited boy in his huge arms.  
  
"That's great little master!" The spirit, Bason, said smiling tenderly at the dark haired boy, while he laughed and told the spirit all about how he found Hao in the forest and how ticklish his pulse felt in his hands.  
  
Hao found himself blushing at them. A smile slowly making his way into his lips… it had been a while since he smiled that much without that been a smile of sarcasm or his accustomed evil smirk.  
  
It felt nice…  
  
"Bocchasama." Sighed Bason as he laid his young master on his stomach by Hao's side. Making the brunette shaman blink. Slowly, the spirit took Wei's shirt off… revealing a badly beaten and cut back, even whipped it seemed to Hao.  
  
"Who..:" he said in shock.  
  
"Daddy." Answered Wei with a flinch as Bason applied salve into his abused skin. "He says I'll never be worthy of been a good shaman if I don't do as he says… so when I make a mistake he has to punish me… and I'll learn not to do it again…" A pained smile came to his reddened cheeks. "He's doing it for my own good."   
  
Hao was repulsed to say the least, he wanted to reach for his spirit and kill the bastard who dared to do this to such a wonderful boy, to strangle him with his own bare hands and hear him plead for Wei to forgive him while he agonized.  
  
Yet….  
  
That would make Wei hate him.. he seemed to love his father no matter what happened, even made himself believe that bastard did it for his own good ..  
  
So huge was Wei's kindness…  
  
The same kindness that made him pick up a dying Hao from the forest and heal him back to life with his tenderness.  
  
The same kindness that made him slowly fall in love with this boy who gave all and got nothing in return… even at his tender age..  
  
In love??  
  
'I'm… in love with Wei-chan?' Hao wondered, looking at him while he clutched the blankets in his small fists, holding in the pain that his back surely had. His huge golden eyes were shut tightly and tearing, and his small lips were bitten for more strength   
  
'Yes, I love him… even if we just met.. I know I do.' He thought determined. He would take Wei away from this cursed home as soon as he was healthy again. And would teach him how love really felt, not the beatings his so-called 'daddy' gave him.  
  
Both would grow together and love each other to death…   
  
He would be the Shaman King and Wei-chan would be at his side then… as his Queen.  
  
He made up his mind.  
  
"Wei-chan..:" He said slowly… unsure of his steps for the first time in centuries.  
  
"WEI!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" A thundering voice called in rage. They turned sharply to see an enormous man standing by the doorway. His eyes fixed on Hao's small form. "YOU BROUGHT AN ASAKURA INTO OUR HOME!! OUR RIVALS!!!" In seconds one of his huge hands reached for Wei, crushing his small body in his fist.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISOBEY YOUR FATHER YOU BRAT!!" He yelled angered. His dark glare now fixed in his son. "I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH AS I KILL YOU LITTLE FRIEND HERE!! HE'LL MAKE A GREAT ZOMBIE!!"  
  
Wei's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"HAO-CHAN!!" He cried. "RUN!!! HURRY!!!" His small hands reached into his sleeve where he hid a small letter-opener. "Bason!!! OVERSOUL!!!"   
  
"You dare to defy me?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!"  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Screamed Hao, calling with all his will for his own spirit to appear, t roast this beast who was hurting his Wei-chan.  
  
"IYA!! DON'T HAO-CHAN!!! YOU ARE TO WEAK!!" Wei cried in anguish. "I… I'm used to this!! JUST LEAVE!!"   
  
Hao wanted to argue some more but he felt a pairof strong arms enveloping him and raising him from the ground.. soon we was out of the house and flying into the forest.  
  
"SPIRIT OF FIRE!!" He cried. "STOP!! WE HAVE TO SAVE WEI-CHAN!!!" His pleading was futile though, his spirit cradled him tenderly in his embrace and shook his head. Both knew Hao was still not strong enough to manage that…  
  
"WEI!!!" Hao cried all night long, knowing his little interruption into the shaman's house had costed his beautiful friend his young life..  
  
And he had been too weak to prevent it.  
  
****   
  
"WEI!!" Hao yelled as he got up from bed, panting and sweating from the remains of his dream. How long had it been since he had dreamed about his little Wei? His first and only love, the first one to ever sacrifice himself to him.  
  
With time he learned that Wei's family was the Tao dynasty a group of ruthless shamans from china who were set into returning to their old glory as Shaman Kings.. they had even sent their new future clan head (It was Wei's position before)  
  
The cold and stoic Ren Tao.   
  
A boy about his age, so heartless and cruel as he had seen Wei's father, En Tao.  
  
Without really thinking he was slipping his clothes on and leaving the hotel… the night in the Apache village was cool and bright, not even a single cloud in the sky.  
  
It was relaxing somehow…  
  
He wondered if this same peace would remain once he had won the shaman fight…  
  
He doubted it somehow….  
  
Oddly his steps lead him to the center of the village, where a massive font decorated the square.   
  
Just where Ren Tao was sitting, his head deep into the clear water.  
  
Talk about coincidences..  
  
The boy was shirtless, exposing his grotesque tattoo to all who may care to see how his young skin had been marked by his family… such a pale, smooth skin…   
  
That's what noticed the similitude's about Wei and Ren, most likely brothers…  
  
He almost ached to go over to him and ask him about his brother Wei… if he had really been killed by En Tao or if he was alive somewhere… almost…  
  
"A nightmare again Bocchasama?" Bason asked concerned as his master resurfaced from the water. Hao felt the need to sneer at bason's meek submissiveness. It didn't matter to the spirit who his master was, it seemed.  
  
"Yes.. a repressed memory I think…It was so weird." Ren answered unaware of Hao's presence. "It can't be just a dream and be that recurrent."   
  
"Maybe you are right Bocchasama…" Sighed Bason, a little nervous. Hao idly noted that the water had been able to tame Ren's wild hairstyle, letting his now limp hair fall over his shoulders.  
  
"Damn…" The Chinese shaman cursed, reaching in his pocket for a hair band and effortlessly tying his hair back into a near, organized braid. Then, without thinking he got up and turned back to his hotel. Not even noticing Hao as he walked by.   
  
Bason easily followed his master… none noticing Hao,s shocked expression or the way he now lays sitting on the floor of his hiding spot behind a tree. His shaking hands reaching for his Virtual Oracle and typing some commands…His disvelief even greater at the answer he got..  
  
Participant Number 25: Wei Ren Tao.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Can you say EVIL!? NYAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and as always a little ago busting over the reviews wouldn't hurt ne? I know the chapter was a little too fast but hey! I had to get that part done for all the yaoi goodness that will follow… so now please review and tell me what you think? Thanks! 


End file.
